Gone
by Poke Master Mel1408
Summary: When the original members of the Sonic gang disappear, it's up to JeMmela and friends to find them. credit to signature style red for inspiration. flames unaccepted.
1. Blaze

Me: Hey guys! I'm back! So I was in the shower when it hit me! Well not fully. Inspiration from StylerRed. So anyway I thought of this story and I need help. I need 2 OCs: one boy, one girl, preferably.

JeMmela: Yeah! To be on Team Eyiu-tachi!

Me: Yeah so….that's basically it.

JeMmela: AvatarMel14 does not own Sonic X. However she does own me. Enjoy!

Chapter 1:

Blaze

JeMmela POV

Hi. My name is JeMmela Yamanaka (AN: huge naruto fan). I am 15 of age. I am a light blue rabbit with a partly black ear and black bangs. I'm wearing a yellow tank top and jeans shorts, impatiently waiting for my best friend.

"Where is she?" I wonder as I look around with my golden eyes. "She agreed to meet me at the movies 15 minutes ago."

I take a seat on a bench near by and watch strangers walk inside, excited to see the movie that's about to play. I really wanted to see 'The Dark Night Rises' but I wouldn't watch it without my best friend. Yes, I know if it were you, you would have gone on and watch it but I'm a loyal friend. I think of others first.

I decide to see why she's taking so long and go to her house. I am walking down the sidewalk, humming one of my favorite songs. 'One Thing' from the band One Direction is one of my favorites. I sing it like everyday. Blaze and I once went to their concert when they were in town. They totally rocked the place! Literally, the place shook. The music was so loud it shook the surface beneath us.

As I get closer to Blaze's house, see uprooted plants, overturned benches and cracked road pavements. I start to get skeptical and start a quick paced walk. More unburied trees and destroyed driveways appear as I near her house. Now I'm worried. I run toward her house once it is within eyesight. I stop in front her house, right where her lilac mailbox is supposed to be. Instead, it is on what was left of the lawn, bent, dented and disordered.

"Blaze?" I say as I turn the knob on what was left of the door. It soon falls to the ground in front me and I am able to see inside. It's worse than the lawn. Tables' overturned and broken, glass shattered over the floor, water gushing from the pipes which were poking out the cracked and damaged walls. There is no blood to be spotted so hopefully she is alright.

I suddenly remember my psychic abilities. I stand in the center of all the destruction and try to concentrate. I focus my mind on the room around me and a dimensional pre-vision appears. A dimensional pre-vision is a vision from the past as well as a post-vision is of the future. If I had both abilities it would be called a dimensional scream.

I see Blaze standing in this very room in the vision. She is talking to a dark round figure, more or less yelling.

"Hand them over!" the figure yells. It now has Blaze in a choke hold up against the wall.

I barely hear Blaze say, "Never." Then there is an explosion. Blaze is knocked unconscious and the Sol Emeralds are scattered on the floor. The figure slings her over its shoulders, grabs the emeralds and disappears into a dark vortex. The vision ends.

I start to run. Out the doorway and onto the cracked road. Tears rushes to my eyes as I continue to run. I don't know who did this or why but I know where I was headed. I've got to find Sonic. Fast.

There! I've done it! Chapter one completed!

So like I said before I was inspired by StylerRed. Basic story credit goes to StylerRed.

And! Readers I'm asking you for your contribution!

One male OC

One female OC

It's all I ask!

Unless you want to give me some pie…..

:D

Until chapter 2...

~Mel


	2. Everyone Else Too

**Me: Hey! So I'm back with a new chapter!**

**Credit to Signature Style Red for story basis! I think that deserves applause.**

**JeMmela, Amy, Blaze: *claps***

**Knuckles: Why the hell are they clapping?**

**Amy: *smacks him upside the head* If it wasn't for Signature Style Red's basis AvatarMel14 wouldn't have a story, stupid!**

**Knuckles: You're the stupid one you little-**

**Sonic: Okay! No need for that comment so I'll do the disclaimer.**

**Me: Thank you Sonic**

**Sonic: AvatarMel14 does not own Sonic x. however, she does JeMmela. **

**Blaze: Also thanks and credit to Gamer097 for Darkness and Chrissie the Hedgehog for Sunshine.**

**Me: Sorry it's short.**

**Sonic: Now read on…uh…readers.**

**JeMmela: *face palms***

Chapter 2:

Everyone Else Too?

JeMmela POV

I arrive at Sonic's house out of breath. I lean on the rails leading up to his white door. When I have enough energy, I burst open the door and enter.

"Sonic! There's trouble!" I yell throughout the house. There is no response. The house seems to be intact and the yard is okay so where could he be? I look in the kitchen, no one. The bedroom, the bathroom, the basement. Nothing.

"Tails? Amy?" I say. Still no answer. Amy and Tails are usually here since Sonic and Tails are best buds and Amy is Sonic's girlfriend. Amy, at the age of fifteen, still pesters Sonic about dates but not as often. Sonic doesn't run from her like before but it still annoys him.

I continue to look around when something catches my attention at the corner of my eye. There, in the corner of Sonic's bedroom, is a pocket knife. Sonic usually carries it with him wherever he goes. For it to be here without him means something surly is wrong.

I bend down, pick it up and stand back up. That's when I notice little scratches on the wall. It's very faint but when you have eyesight like me, you can see anything.

The scratches are actually words in Mobian. It reads, 'Eggman. Emeralds. Get help.'

Now I'm running down the road, as fast as I can, to see if I can get anyone to help me. I go past Blaze's house and I see Darkness standing there, mouth agape. He and Blaze, hard to believe, are married. Don't ask me why they decide to get married at the age of 15. I really don't know but they did.

I walk up to him, still stunned, and explain to him all what I've gathered. He nods his head, understanding everything.

"Count me in," Darkness says in a harsh tone. He's not one to show much emotion but I understand what he's going through, with his 'wife' gone.

So we're both walking down the road now, wondering what should be done next. Well, more or less, I'm wondering. Darkness is just grumbling on about how he's going to, and I quote, 'teach this bastard a lesson'. Darkness, aka Michael, is a black hedgehog. Michael is his actual name but prefers to be called Darkness. Only blaze really calls him Michael. He looks a lot like Shadow, just without the red stripes.

Just as we reach the block where Knuckles lives, Sunshine runs up to us. She lives two houses down from him. Sunshine is a golden hedgehog with aqua blue eyes. As her name states, she is mostly in a good mood. But now she seems to be very upset.

"JeMmela! Darkness! Knuckles and Shadow have gone missing!" she exclaims in a sad tone.

"We know," I say, "Sonic, Tails, Amy and Blaze are too."

"And I can't wait to drive my fist in that damn son of a gun," Darkness states through clenched teeth. He balls his fists as he says that.

"Sunshine," I start, "Would you like to accompany us in the retrieval of our friends?" I really need another helper for this mission. Darkness and I can't do it alone. Plus, she's my pre-school bff.

"Would I ever!" Sunshine exclaims. She smiles wholeheartedly as she bounces on her toes.

So now there are three of us on Team Eyiu-tachi: Darkness the Hedgehog, Sunshine the Hedgehog and me, JeMmela Yamanaka-Rabbit. Hopefully, we'll be able to rescue our friends.

**Me: So that's it…so far.**

**JeMmela: And currently, Amy and Knuckles are fighting.**

**Amy & Knuckles: *fighting***

**Sunshine: Go Knuckles! Go Knuckles!**

**Blaze: Go Amy! Go Amy!**

**Me: Isn't someone gonna part that?**

**Sonic: No.**

**Tails: Not really.**

**JeMmela: I wouldn't.**

**Me: Ok…..so…review!**


	3. Locked Up

**Me: Chapter 3 is here!**

**JeMmela: Knuckles has a black eye! Ha!**

**Amy: That's the last time you mess with a girl. Humph.**

**Knuckles: *grumbles***

**Sonic: Ha! You got beat up by a girl.**

**Me: Enough teasing. Disclaimer please!**

**Tails: Poke Master Mel1408 does not own Sonic X.**

**Blaze: However, she owns my best friend, JeMmela.**

**Me: Oh and just for you readers to know, I changed my FFn name.**

**Knuckles: Don't you think they know that**

**Me: Don't get me started.**

**Blaze: Now! Chapter 3!**

Chapter 3:

Locked Up

Sonic POV

So I'm sitting in my cell, dragging my car keys along the bars. I've always seen it on T.V but they used a cup. Unfortunately, I don't have a cup.

I can see Amy and Tails in their cell, Blaze and Shadow in theirs and I'm with Knuckles. Knuckles is currently loosing his mind. All he worries about is the Master Emerald. I mean, yeah I know it's important but shut up about it. We'll get it back.

The Master Emerald, Chaos Emeralds and Sol Emeralds were taken by that over-weighted egg of a man. Ha, egg of a man. Eggman. How ironic.

"Let us go!" I hear Jake, aka Flame, yell. He, along with his twin sister Stacey, aka Frost, are handcuffed and being dragged by two of Eggman's robot henchmen.

Frost and Flame are Blaze's kids. Frost takes on the appearance of Blaze, just light blue with ice powers. Flame takes on the appearance of Darkness, just orange with fire powers. They're both 13.

"The chaos emeralds and sol emeralds were stolen," Knuckles goes on as he passes back and forth in the cell, "Stay calm Knuckles. The emeralds are fine. Nothing bad is going to happen to them because he doesn't have the master emerald."

That's when two robots pass by with the Master Emerald. Now he panics. "THEY HAVE THE MASTER EMERALD! THERE'S NO HOPE NOW! WE'RE ALL GONNA SUFFER AND DIE AND-"

I cut him off. "WOULD YOU SHUT UP?! IF YOU KEEP GOING ON LIKE IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD THEN WE'LL SURELY DIE!" I stop and take a deep breath. "Look, we need to just keep calm. We can't let the enemy know we fear them and even if we do, we can't show it or else they'll become more confident. Help is on the way. I know there is. We just need to wait patiently."

Knuckles releases his head and sits on the cell floor. I think he now understands what I mean.

I look over to Blaze's cell to see if she's alright. With her kids being taken and all, she should be having a hard time. Surprisingly, she's quite calm. Blaze knows how not to show weakness to the opponent. That's where I learnt it. But I wonder how Darkness is taking it. Knowing him, he'd be cursing and swearing and, well, murderous. To know that my two only children and wife being captured by some villain, I'd probably be the same way.

Frost and Flame are put in the cell adjacent to mine. Frost looks scared and Flame looks vex. Flame tries to fire punch his way out. Too bad the bars are fire resistant. Frost looks like she's trying to hatch an escape plan.

The lumpy fat feller passes by with two robots and we all growl. Even Shadow. Usually he's quiet so this must really upset him.

"Don't do anything to these two," Eggman says as he points to Frost and Flame's cell. "I'll need them for the operation."

They walk away and I look across from me to see a distressed Frost and angered Flame. What would he want with those two? They're only 13. If anyone it'd be me or Shadow or even Knuckles. Well, we'll have to wait and see, though I'm afraid to see what he wants to do with them.

JeMmela, I hope you got my message. You better hurry. I'm actually scared.


	4. To Flare Or Not To Flare

**Me: I'm back! Sorry that I haven't updated in soooooo long.**

**Sonic: It's about time! I thought I was never gonna get out of this cell!**

**Me: Actually, you're still in there. This chapter continues the journey.**

**Sonic: Darn!**

**JeMmela: I have a question. When are we gonna start kicking butt!?**

**Me: Soon enough.**

**Sunshine: Aww man. That means we might have to wait a whole 2 months for that!**

**Me: Wow, thanks guys for the support.**

**JeMmela: No prob!**

**Me: *sigh* Disclaimer please.**

**JeMmela: Bad news is, Poke Master Mel1408 does not own anything to do with Sonic X. the badder news is that she does, in fact, own me. How tragic.**

**Me: Next time I won't put you in the story!**

**JeMmela: Sorry Master Mel.**

**Sunshine: On with the show!**

Chapter 4:

To Flare Or Not To Flare

Sunshine POV

It's day 2 since we started the search for our friends. JeMmela is leading us to one of Eggman's old hideouts. She believes that he might keep them captive in a place we wouldn't think of.

Well he thought wrong for Team Eyiu-tachi is on the case!

We've been digging around in some jungle I never even heard of. JeMmela said it is called Evergreen Forest. It's called a forest but it's clearly a jungle.

Darkness has seemed to calm down from his murderous behavior. I don't blame him. If it were my wife and kids I would probably throw a fit. All of that led me to ask this question.

"Darkness, how did you and Blaze get together?"

For the first time since our entire journey, this has only been two days, Darkness smiles. A genuine smile. Not one someone puts on just to please a person, one that is meant.

"We met when I was on a special assignment, to go to the future, in Crisis City when I came across a black hedgehog and a purple cat fighting. The cat seemed to be ablaze and quite furious. Me, thinking it was a zone disturbance, pulled out my personal M1911 and a Zone Cop CZ75 and was about to shoot them both when they quickly stopped fighting." Darkness said.

"Wait," JeMmela stopped him, "You were gonna soot both of them before you knew what they were actually doing?"

"I'm telling the story," he said.

"Anyways," he continued, "After a quick exchange of a few words, I realized that the black hedgehog, Mephiles, was my brother. Blaze, from the future, was supposedly my wife while present Blaze was on a vacation with Silver at Emerald Beach."

That's when we stumbled into a cave entrance. JeMmela said that it was the entrance to the lair. I hope she's right. I can't stand places with no sunlight.

Darkness went on, "I struggled so much just to get back to present day. It wasn't that easy. Once I got back, I went through all attempts to impress Blaze. It was almost impossible to impress her until I saved her life. I saved her from The Roboticizer 2.0 by almost roboticizing my own self, but I didn't due to a power overload. We then dated for a while and then everything took off."

"Must have been tiring trying to impress her," I stated.

That's when JeMmela kicked down the old, rusty metal door in front us. We finally get to the old hideout.

"On that note," JeMmela starts, "What impresses Shadow?"

Darkness and I look at her questionably. What does Shadow have to do with anything? Unless…

"Why would you want to know?" Darkness asked her.

"Um…no reason," she stuttered. She quickly walks ahead. She's up to something. I'll get to the bottom of that after we rescue our friends.

I start to smell something familiar. Is it roasting chicken? No, fried fish. No that's still not it. I just can't put my finger on it. Now I feel a strange presence. Man, what's going on!

"OMG! Look!" JeMmela yelled as she pointed to a heap of lava, melting away all the scrap heap, heading in our direction. Burning metal, that's what I was smelling. Eh, close enough, but where did that come from? Oh right, there is an underground volcano in Evergreen Forest. Forgot.

I don't know why, but I can't seem to pull myself to escape like JeMmela and Darkness. Something, something is calling out for me. I can feel it. I step towards the running lava. I hear my team mates yelling at me but I just know this is the right thing to do.

I run right into the lava, forgetting that it's lava. Surprisingly, it doesn't burn. It's like there's some sort of barrier between me and the lava. I continue to walk forward, not exactly knowing what I'm doing.

Then I see a glow. It's, like, orange and red. As I go closer I realize that the glow is coming from what looks like a flame, but it's not fire. It's more like a stone, as big as my hand. I grab it and run back out to where my friends are.

I show them the stone. JeMmela thinks it might be able to help us on our quest. We're now off to some place called Icy Island. Hopefully we're not too late to rescue our friends.

**Me: Review! Please, I don't know if I might continue.**

**JeMmela: What?! But I haven't even kicked ass yet!**

**Me: It's a lot to think of.**

**Sonic: I haven't even sworn yet and you wanna quit!?**

**JeMmela: Don't worry, she'll continue writing when I'm done with her.**

**Me: What are you gonna do?**

**JeMmela: Nothing…little.**

**Sonic: As we block this scene, you may want to hit the review button at the bottom of the page. **

**Me: *runs away* Get away from me!**

**JeMmela: *chases her with broccoli* *laughs hysterically***

**Sonic: Uh…again, Review!**


	5. Operation Egm0053BIF2

**Me: Who wants to hear about the operation!**

**All except Shadow and Knuckles: Me! Me!**

**Me: Well you gotta listen to the story carefully to know.**

**Sonic: Damn girl.**

**Knuckles: Who cares about a stupid operation?**

**Sunshine: Everybody except you and Shadow.**

**Knuckles: But seriously who cares about a fu-**

**Sonic: No need for those words!**

**Me: Anyways, volunteer for the disclaimer anyone.**

**JeMmela: Me! Me!**

**Shadow: Poke Master Mel1408 does not own Sonic X, Darkness or Sunshine. They all have their owners. However, JeMmela is very much owned by her.**

**Me: Also, I forgot to credit my helper, Gamer97, for the ideas of this chapter and the one before.**

**JeMmela: *pouts* But I wanted to say the disclaimer.**

**Shadow: *smiles* Next time.**

**Amy: OMG! Shadow just smiled!**

**Sonic: *sings* Can you feel the love tonight? **

**JeMmela: *blushes* Start the chapter…**

Chapter 5:

Operation: Egm0053BIF2

Shadow POV

I'm sitting in the corner of the cell I'm sharing with Amy. Every once in a while she looks at me with concern. She thinks I don't worry about Frost and Flame; about the operation; about the risk involved with all of us being involved. But I do. I do care. I do worry. I just don't express my emotions that much.

"Shadow…are you…okay?" Amy asks me. I look up at her to see those green eyes. Those jade green eyes filled with worry and concern. I know she's worried about the situation. Everyone is. So am i.

"Yeah…" I say as I nod. Deep inside I'm saying no. I can't stand to know that the ones closest to me are upset. I may look like a sad sack but I also have a heart.

"Let her go! Let me go! Argh!" I hear Flame yell. Everyone, including I, rush to the beams of our cell. Two robots, alongside Eggman, are yanking Flame and his sister out their cell. Flame tries fire breathing on them but they cover up both their mouths.

"Where are you taking them?" I hear Sonic yell. He sounds really angry. The over weighted balloon laughs. This isn't funny. He's hurting people and he thinks it's funny? Why, I'd give him a piece of my mind.

He and his robots walk past my cell and I get so angry I start rattling the beams. I see Amy look at me like I'm crazy from the corner of my eye. I continue shaking the bars, then I hear another rattling. Sonic's doing it too. Then Blaze joins in. Soon everyone is doing it and this drives Eggman crazy.

"Stop the damn noise you damn blasted animals!" the fat man yells.

That's when I lost it.

I used the strength I never knew I had and busted down the bars of the cell. I threw aside the two robots and lunged at Eggman. I was beating the crap out of him when I saw this huge contraption in the other room. It looks like it's pointed up to the opening in the ceiling.

That's when I felt something hit the back of my head. I fell to the ground, my vision blurry, but I could still hear my friends yelling and shouting in anger. Then the sound died out but I could barely see another henchman tie me up and drag me out the room.

JeMmela…you guys better get here fast. Things are getting dangerous…and my head hurts…

**Me: Finally finished the chapter!**

**Sonic: Yeah. All the way in 2013!**

**Me: At least I finished it!**

**JeMmela: Why does Shadow have to get hit in his head?**

**Sonic: Don't worry, you're boyfriend's fine.**

**JeMmela: *blushes* He's not my boyfriend!**

**Tails: Not yet… *smirks***

**JeMmela: *blushes harder* Leave me alone!**

**Sonic & Tails: *chases her***

**Me: Okay…while those two have their fun…review!**


End file.
